


wide awake before i found you

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings with Ruby and Sapphire. That's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wide awake before i found you

Ruby’s side of the bed was cold. Sapphire’s half was warm. The temperatures collided and shifted, and while they didn’t need sleep, it was enjoyable every now and then. In fact, they hadn’t even slept much; just indulged in the sensation and ambience of togetherness.

“It’s morning already,” Sapphire whispered, brushing her bangs out of her face.

A whine escaped Ruby, and she buried her face into the other Gem’s neck. “You say that three a.m. is morning,” she mumbled.

Sapphire smiled cleverly. “Well, technically,” She giggled at being poked into the side. “ _Ruby_. Behave.” A surprised yelp escaped her as a pair of hot fingers gripped her hips. “What did I just say-” She broke into a peal of laughter as kisses were planted all across her chest and neck.

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?” Ruby chuckled.

“You know my future vision turns off when I’m exhausted,” Sapphire argued.

“Good,”

The bed shifted and swayed, benefits of the ‘mattress’ being water and clouds. How impossible. A heavy breath Ruby didn’t need escaped her when she pressed her body up against Sapphire’s completely. Their loose fitting sleepwear wasn’t much of a barrier,

A shush escaped Sapphire, and she wove her fingers through thick, dark curls. “Being unfused does have it perks,” she admitted before submitting herself into a gentle kiss.

“You just say that ‘cause we’re in bed together,” Ruby teased.

“I do not,” Sapphire retorted, with a roll of her eye. “It’s … nice,” She trailed off, lost for words when Ruby’s eyes met her own.

Ruby snorted. “Garnet got her killer speaking skills from you,” she joked.

Sapphire smirked. “Oh, shut up,” She lightly arched her back, shivering at the confliction of temperatures. She was at room temperature now, and her entire body and expression flushed completely. Her eye, in all of it’s sky blue glory, shined and shimmered. “You’re hot,”

“Thanks,” Ruby laughed when she was playfully shoved. “Love you too,”

A blush crossed Sapphire’s cheeks, and she pecked Ruby’s lips. Their hands travelled under the blanket, intertwining and gems shifting. There was a small flash, smiles and laughs, and there Garnet lay, all three of her eyes fluttering closed ever-so-slightly. She curled up under the blanket, an arm draping off of the side of the bed. She felt warm, bubbly, dizzy in a good way… almost like this was a dream.

She smiled, sighed and rolled out of bed, phasing into more proper clothes. The bed disappeared behind her, and her door phased open.

The sunrise was a beautiful shade of pink and violet.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated or whatever.


End file.
